


Together 'Til The End

by iviarelle



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iviarelle/pseuds/iviarelle
Summary: Reno and Rude's last scene in Advent Children seemed so full of implication to me, so I filled in the gaps with what I thought Reno might be thinking. (I wrote this about ten years ago, but I still really like it.)





	

We're standing on a highway. In the distance, we can see specks on another stretch of road, flitting back and forth, with an occasional glint of steel telling us that they're coming.

I look over at him. He's one of those guys that just looks good bald, and his sunglasses oddly don't take away from that, though they border on parody. But I know that behind those glasses lie eyes as deep and mysterious as an ocean.

He looks over at me. Caught in the act! I turn away, hoping he doesn't see the blush I know is spreading over my cheeks. I can feel his eyes watching me, and I turn back to him slowly, wondering if I'll see it. His sunglasses are halfway down his nose, and he's looking at me over the top of them with a smile on his face. Could he feel it too?

"You know, I've always wanted to tell you..."

His voice sends my heart into my throat, and my voice cracks a little, for the first time in years. "Yeah?" I try to sound nonchalant, but I don't think it's working.

"...I like your hair."

But the look in his eyes tells me so much more. I know he feels it too. I smile, and look down at the ground, scuffing my heel. I see the explosives out of the corner of my eye, and pick one up to find something to say.

"Yo, partner. This thing got any bite?" I try again to sound cool, and it works a little better now that the tension is gone.

"Shinra technology at its finest."

He's back to his old self, the one I know so well. The one I fell for so long ago. The one I'd do anything for. "Oh, so you made this."

"If nothing else, it's flashy."

I have to laugh. He sounds so serious. "Oh-hoh."

"You like flashy, right?"

I nod, and we look down the tunnel ahead of us. We see headlights, and those glints of metal coming closer. Suddenly, Cloud zooms past on his motorcycle. I hear the clicking of the timer. He pushed the button. This is it. I look at the fast-approaching motorcycle, the two figures on it, and chuckle. I don't fear it anymore. All that matters now is that we're here, together 'til the end...


End file.
